


Sheltered Love

by MiraculouslyObsessed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Animal Shelter AU, Awkwardness, Cheese, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, No superheroes, Romance, Suggestive Themes, college graduates, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyObsessed/pseuds/MiraculouslyObsessed
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng always thought she would grow up to become a famous fashion designer in Paris. Well her plans sort of...blew.Now she works at her best friend Alya’s animal shelter. It’s decent, helps her pay her rent. It’s also nice to see her bestie almost everyday at work.But Marinette is faced with possibly the worst day of her life when model Adrien Agreste decides to mosey on into her life and the shelter. The reason God knows why.She’s not too thrilled.





	1. Possibly the Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it! I put a lot of time and effort into this and I really hope it shows. Comments are always appreciated :)

A loud beeping noise sounded from the opposite end of the room. Marinette rubbed her eyes with little to no power in her arms. With one glance at her alarm, she frowned displeased at the object and snuggled back into her pillow.

Maybe if I just ignore it, she thought, I’ll fall back to sleep…

The ringing suddenly became increasingly louder, making her eyes open wide and her body flinch. She groaned loudly and roughly threw the covers off of her now cold body. When her feet hit the ground, she could barely stand up. Her head felt heavy and two huge yawns escaped her mouth consecutively. Her arms stretched high above her head as she felt her body loosen up a bit. More awake now, she sauntered over to her phone, swiping the screen so the incredibly annoying sound would leave her ears.

Ever since Marinette had gotten a new job, she had started placing her phone across the room in order to force her to get up. By then she was usually awake.

She worked at her best friend’s animal shelter; Madame Cesaire’s Pattes et Griffes. It wasn’t exactly the job she had been aiming for, studying in creative fashion design through college. But Alya had offered her something to pay her rent, and she didn’t really want to think about anything along those lines ever again.

She dragged her feet while making her way over to her closet. Her fingers were ever so slowly regaining their strength as she flipped through each article. A pair of plain jeans and a cropped, long-sleeved sweater were what she decided on. Then, she pulled up her hair up into a smooth ponytail before twisting it into a plump bun. It had come out a bit messy, but Marinette didn’t care how the fat cats in the shelter would look at her. Besides, even if it were another man who was fairly attractive, she wasn’t interested in getting into any sort of dramatic relationship.

Marinette glanced down at her phone, checking to see her time. About 20 minutes to get to work, she would make it! Maybe even be early.

She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a small mug from the cupboard. She poured the ground cocoa beans into her machine and slid her mug underneath. While that was working it’s magic, she busied herself with the job of grabbing her purse and sliding her phone along with other belongings into it. Her phone beeped suddenly before it was muffled by her bag. She looked down to see Alya’s name appear, basically telling her to leave now if she wanted a full shift’s worth of money.

“On it!” She said confidently. Placing her phone finally into her bag, she rushed towards her coffee mug. She teetered a bit in her excitement, and almost spilled the mug’s contents. After a sigh of relief she started sprinting for the door, forgetting the spot where she had absentmindedly left her bag. Her whole body toppled forwards as hot coffee flew into the air. Most of it thankfully landing on the hardwood, but not before dripping some onto her face. Quickly, she jumped off the floor and ran to grab napkins from her countertop. She failed to restrain some foul words from under her breath.

After wiping up the mess and hastily slipping her flats on, she rushed out the door of her apartment and down to the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Her faced flushed red with anger as Alya laughed at the sight before her.

“Seriously Marinette! This kind of thing could have only happened to you.” Finally her giggles died down as she placed a hand on Mari’s shoulder, “What am I supposed to do with you?” The friend’s employee shrugged.

“Maybe stop torturing me for always screwing up?” Another small giggle escaped Alya’s mouth.

“No way! You’re stuck with this the rest of your life!” Marinette let out a small groan. Her manager’s face lit up. “OH, I know! I need to get you a boy…” An evil smirk flashed over Alya’s features. Mari backed up slightly.

“No! That is number one ‘nuh-uh’ right now and you know that.” her friend simply nodded back.

“I get it, I’ll lay off.” She began to walk away but abruptly stopped to face her friend again, “Rose said she’d be in a little late, do you think you could run the front desk for the time being?” Marinette smiled excitedly back.

“Yeah sure!” She skipped over to the desk and sat down in the warm padded chair.

“Of course, this won’t change your pay.” Alya countered with a smirk.

“I got it.”

As her bestie disappeared into the storage area behind her, Mari started getting the computer in front of her opened up. She was careful not to rummage through Rose’s stuff, keep it strictly professional. That was, until she saw a strange message pop up next to her email. It was from a person she had never seen in any work related chats, so they must have been new.

**(7:23)A.A.: Sorry, but I’m going to be a bit late! Hope you understand**

At the very moment she read that message, the soft ting! of the bell rang above the door. She heard footsteps approaching but kept her face fixed on the screen.

“Uh, excuse me?” It was a man’s voice. She was never really good at social interactions, that’s why she was put with the cats. But if Alya was counting on her she guessed she’d have to suck it up.

As her face shifted from the computer to the person in front of her, the joy in her eyes suddenly melted away to a boiling anger.

“Adrien Agreste, right?” Mari replied in a somewhat monotone voice. The blonde haired model’s lips parted slowly in surprise at her sour attitude. She didn’t care. “Can you speak? Or are you too pampered that I must do all the talking for you?” The man was taken aback once more, then chuckled uncomfortably.

“I don’t really think you’re cut out for customer service.” She just rolled her eyes at that.

“Oh and you would know? All your life has been people serving you!” He looked over and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah tell me about it…” The model jumped at the sound of hands slamming firmly on the table.

“Tell you about what?! Want me to tell you about your unforgiving pains in the modeling business? Need a bedtime story Agreste?”

“Whoa! Hey, calm down.” He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. “So I see you’re not fond of me.”

That was quite the understatement. Hate would have been right on the dot actually. She almost said those words aloud before restraining herself. Instead, she said something lighter while sitting back down in her comfy chair.

“Not fond, sure.” She then heard the swing of a door behind her, and Alya emerged with her phone in hand.

“Mari! Back to kitty duty girl, Rose is on her way.” Then she caught sight of the man in front of her friend. “Oh, I see you’ve met our new employee.”

Marinette was dumbfounded, “New, wha..” She looked back over towards Adrien, who was smiling giddily.

“Kitty duty eh? Me too!” She felt like her jaw could unhinge from her mouth. She looked back again to Alya.

“Believe it baby!” Then she disappeared back into the storage area. Mari had no choice but to turn back around to the man she dreaded to face. Surprisingly, his face was a tad bit closer than before. He had a smirk creeping at the corners of his lips.

“I work with you now, Princess.” 


	2. Maybe Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien has an early photo shoot with his manager, and has a conversation with his *tears* girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor lil cinnamon roll...
> 
> Enjoy the latest chapter!

Adrien’s head hang limp on his neck, bobbing as his senses tried to startle him awake.

So….close, he thought, just relax and....

“ADRIEN!” The blonde jumped in his chair and almost fell off of it. He looked over and saw Nino glaring at him. “You wanted a job that starts early in the morning, and ends in the afternoon. So this is how your modeling schedule is now. You can’t fall asleep!” Adrien sighed heavily.

“I know, I know…” Nino’s faced turned from annoyed to concerned, and he put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Dude, when your dad told me I could be your manager, I can’t lie I was pumped! But I can’t be just your best bud anymore. I need to make sure you’re doing what your dad wants you to do. Because more than anything, right now I work for him.” He paused for a minute to make sure his point was getting across, “You get that, right Adrien?” he nodded his head tiredly.

“Yeah i do,” He chuckled, “But getting up at 5 am after staying up late the night before isn’t the best decision Nino!” His best friend laughed heartily.

“Hey! You got a job bro, we had to celebrate!” They shared some more laughs together before getting fit for the shoot.

Adrien didn’t usually like the outfits put together for him to wear. Especially when it was something extremely uncomfortable for him. Like an underwear ad. But today wasn’t anything like that. It was simple formal wear.

He had on a white button down shirt and black slacks that fit his figure perfectly. The black suit coat was instructed to not be worn but more of an accessory, having him hold it over his shoulder. His favorite was the pop of color in the tie. It was a bright green that brought out his eyes. The only thing he didn’t like wasn’t even part of the outfit. It was the fact that they put about 60 lbs of hair gel into his blonde locks. It actually felt heavy. And when it started to fall flat during the shoot, they’d add about 20 more pounds. Not to mention the layers of foundation patted onto his face.

“Nino!” Adrien yelled to his manager, “Are you watching the clock?” He had to leave in the next 10 minutes if he wanted to get there on time. Nino glanced over and shook his head doubtfully.

“We don’t have the right shots yet, you’ll have to tell them you’re going to be late.” Adrien frowned but pulled out his phone, gesturing to the photographer to wait a second. He pulled up the email that was handed to him at the interview. Suddenly, he was overcome with nerves. Would this leave a bad impression? But Ms Cesaire told him that if he ever had problems with his schedule they would understand. He just hoped he could make up for it later.

**(7:23)A.A.: Sorry, but I’m going to be a bit late! Hope you understand**

He returned his phone back into his pocket and kept modeling the best he could. If he wasn’t able to be on time, he would try to be as close as possible.

A couple clicks later and his photographer shooed him to his dressing room. He ran in the room and immediately began to tear off his clothes, not literally of course. He slipped on his jeans and hoodie, then rushed to the sink. The water dripped into his hands and his hands ran through his hair, trying desperately to get the gel out. Just then, Nino walked in the room.

“You’re making pretty good time actually.” Adrien reached for a towel and frantically rubbed it over his head.

“I know!” he threw the towel down on the vanity and went back to the sink, “Don’t jinx me though.” He began to wash the makeup off his face as Nino chuckled behind him.

“I’ve been wondering though..” Adrien let out a muffled ‘hm?’ from behind his towel, “Why did you get this job in the first place?” The blonde threw down his towel again and looked at him quizzically. His friend continued, “I mean, you’re a freakin’ model! Why would you want to do work to gain money when you already get paid for doing almost nothing?” Adrien looked in the mirror and shrugged.

“I have my reasons,” he said calmly, “reasons you don’t need to pry into.”

“Oh well sorry!” Nino replied somewhat offendedly, “I’m just your manager and your main man since, like, middle school? And you can’t tell me why you’re getting a stupid job?” The model shrugged again.

“Maybe someday, but not yet.” He looked back at his friend sincerely, “This is important to me, okay?” His friend sighed.

“Okay, got it.”

Nino politely opened the door for his friend as he waltzed out.

“Don’t forget your purse!” Adrien turned back around and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the object from the chair in front of the vanity, then walked back out the door.

“It’s a satchel!” he hollered back. Nino just shook his head and walked the opposite direction to his car.

 

* * *

 

  
The limo ride seemed to take forever. He already knew he was late, so it made the ride that much more aggravating. It felt like he was traveling on top of a turtle. He tapped the seat in front of him.

“Are we almost there?” The Gorilla grunted, and pressed a button to make the shade pull up in between them. Adrien sighed and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. The sleep he had lost began to overtake him as he let his body lay limp. He breathed deeply and relaxed his muscles-

BUZZ! BUZZ!

He was startled awake by the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes and checked the screen. Chloe Bourgeois. He rolled his eyes but answered nonetheless.

“Hey Chlo!” He slapped a fake smile onto his lips as he saw his girlfriend come into shot.

“Hi Adrikins!” Her face lit up like fireworks, “Are we still on for dinner tonight? I was looking forward to going to Pierre Gagnaire with you!” He slapped his forehead in defeat.

“Oh Chloe! I totally forgot to tell you.” He grit his teeth as he shamefully replied, “My modeling schedule changed, I won’t be able to make it.”

There was silence on the other end as his girlfriend’s smile turned into a grimace.

“WHAT?!” She screeched, causing Adrien to drop his phone. He picked it back up quickly to listen to the girl in front of him, “How long have we been planning this baby? I thought you cared about me?” He stuttered back a response.

“I-I do! But I can’t control my schedule.” Her face turned red in anger.

“Then tell your stupid boyfriend to finally do a good job at work and give you more time with me!” Adrien nodded but knew how Nino felt about Chloe. He totally talked to him about their date tonight and saved the blonde from another night of his girlfriend calling him ‘Adripoo’ and giving him “short” goodnight kisses. He wanted to break up with her, but was afraid of the consequence of breaking her heart. After all, she was his only other friend other than Nino.

At that moment, they pulled up to the animal shelter and The Gorilla unlocked the door. He smiled, now having a way to get out of this conversation.

“Okay Chlo, got to go.”

“Hold on, I’m not finished with you! Don’t you dare hang up on me!” He did. And he strutted out into the sunlight, checking the time before he walked in. He was around 5 minutes late, but knew it was better than how late he could’ve been if he stayed on the phone.

He walked up to the door and glanced through the window. A girl with dark blue hair and bluebelle eyes was sitting at the front desk. She was focused on the computer in front of her, eyebrows furrowed.

The first thought he had was that she was pretty cute. She bit her bottom lip and that confirmed his feelings. She was definitely cute.

Then Chloe popped into his mind, in all her Chanel painted glory. As much as he hated it, he couldn’t think about other girls like that while having a girlfriend.

But THEN the logical part of his brain kicked in. He didn’t ever think of her as a crush, just cute. You can think of someone as cute and not have a crush on them, right? Right!

He puffed out his chest and walked into the building. When the lady didn’t say anything at first, he decided to get her attention.

“Um, excuse me?” She smiled at her screen then looked up to meet his eyes. That smile quickly dissipated.

“Adrien Agreste, right?” The lack of emotion in her voice surprised Adrien. He was used to girls gawking over him like crazy. But he had to admit he liked the change.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl spoke again.

“Can you speak? Or are you too pampered that I must do all the talking for you?” He blinked a couple times in amazement. Had she just back talked him? Really?! He chuckled.

This was going to be an interesting few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAW SHOOT! 
> 
> Don't worry, we'll pick up where we left off in the next chapter.


	3. Litter Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien gets assigned an interesting job and Marinette starts to get confused...

Despite the small quarrel him and his new coworker had just gotten into, Adrien couldn’t help but smile. This young woman was disgusted by him, and it was incredibly entertaining.

Over the years everyone he had come face to face with either immediately jumped for joy, or immediately clapped his shoulder and acted like they had known him his whole life. Smiles clung to him like metal on a magnet. He always knew his goal in life was to help keep people happy, but he had realised after 3 years of modeling it wouldn’t be too hard for him to achieve. He could even make his father smile from time to time when he struck just the right pose, or lost the perfect amount of weight.

Didn’t that always surprise him.

But in all honesty, he was getting tired of the smiles. They didn’t feel genuine anymore, like they were just smiling because of how hot he is, or how many covers he’s on. Or maybe it wasn’t even about him. Maybe it was the fact of who his dad was. It didn’t matter too much, he just wanted someone to show him true glee in seeing him once in a while. Like his manager does. Like his mother did…

And with the girl named Marinette he was walking behind, for some reason he thought he could get that from her. Since she obviously didn’t like him for just his face on a magazine, there was something to work with there. He just had to know why she despised him and hopefully he could make things change. Get that happiness he’s been craving to see.

He was now walking through a wooden door that was, to his surprise, being held open for him by the annoyed woman. She watched him with a scowl as he passed over to her side. In response, his smile just became brighter in her direction. She scoffed and turned on her heel to continue walking.

He followed behind obediently while glancing over the kittens around him. They just made his smile even larger (if that was possible at this point) as he maintained the speed of his strides to keep up with the sassy civilian.

She came to a stop at a counter towards the end of the hall. She reached up to open a cupboard and grab a bag with some kind of brand on the front he had never heard of before. He was guessing it was most likely cat food.

Her weight teetered a bit as the bag in her arms dragged her body down. She planted it on the counter with a grunt and grabbed a scoop from a lower cabinet. The scoop dipped into the bag’s contents slowly and pulled back out with a cluster of “food” filling the object to the brim. She sighed contently and began to swivel around, scoop in hand, when she saw him still behind her. She frowned.

“Are you going to do something?” Adrien shifted beneath her glare uncomfortably.

“Honestly, I don’t really know what to do,” He replied dumbly, “and I sorta thought you would tell me?” She rolled her eyes at him, then placed her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose as she sighed deeply.

“Of course, I have to tell you how to do everything don’t I?” Before she could let out another snarky retort, Adrien decided he’d step in to make the tone a bit lighter by showing off one of his many talents.

“Me _ouch_! Alya wasn’t _kitten_ when she warned the most adorable ones here have the sharpest claws.” Adrien smiled at her hopefully, but her annoyed expression never faltered. Though she did change the topic, and he considered that enough of a win for today.

“Okay pretty boy, how do you feel about…” Her frown suddenly turned to an amused smirk, “...litter duty?” he blinked back at her.

“L-litter duty?!”

“Yup!” She reached back down to open another cabinet to pull out a different scoop, this one looked a good amount dirtier though she pressed it to his chest. Along with a plastic bag she grabbed from a pile he had noticed earlier.

“B-but, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” She placed a slightly comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, it’s simple! Here.” She took both items in her hand and got ready to demonstrate, “You just bend down to the box and find the small brown things in the sandy stuff.” She spoke to him as if he were 4 as she went through the motions, “Then you place them into this plastic bag.” She shoved them, along with a pair of keys, back into his hands abruptly as she began to walk away, “And just set it on the counter when you’re done!” She hollered back.

He turned to face the many cages around him and gulped. There looked to be about 100 of them, and he was only slightly over exaggerating. He nervously opened his mouth to ask Marinette another question.

“All of them?” It came out more shaky than he hoped it would, and had to clear his throat afterwards. Almost missing her answer.

“Every last one.” He took a deep breath and strode over to the first cat. As he came face to face with the mammal, it hissed at him loudly and scratched at him through the cage. He let out a little yelp and turned to Marinette, only to find her smirking at him. Clearly pleased with the mess she had just placed him in. He turned back around while still feeling her eyes burning into his back. The key was cold against his sweaty fingers as he went to unlock the cage.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had to admit; it was quite funny. The way Adrien would get super proud of himself after cleaning out a tub, then getting all shaky at the thought of entering the next cat’s small abode. She barely stifled a giggle as he entered the first one, the cat clawing at him and him frantically trying to bat him away with his hand, all while keeping a safe distance between them. She knew Plagg didn’t like to be bothered much, and it was fun to see his reaction to a new member.

She continued her job of feeding her feline friends on the opposite side as Adrien, so desperately wanting to see what he was getting into every time she heard an abrupt noise. But she restrained herself. They were all small noises anyways, so he was probably just going through the same trend of fulfilled to frightened.

As she was pleasantly pouring out food to the last cat on that side of the hall, she heard a loud **_BANG!_** sound from behind her. This was not like the smaller sounds she had constantly been hearing. Marinette whipped her head around to see what was wrong.

The sight before her was post worthy. So post worthy. And it took every fiber of her being not to burst out laughing right then and there. Adrien Agreste’s shaggy hair was wet, covered with a dirty bucket that seemed to drape over the top of his eyes. A damp mop was resting on his lap as a puddle formed around him. To add on to the hilarious sight before her, the contents of the plastic bag were spilled about the floor and on his jeans. He was delicately brushing them off him with the scoop, slightly gagging at the sight. She had to. She pulled out her phone and took a quick snap of the flustered model. He whipped his head up to see the device in her hands.

He scrambled to his feet in a haste, reaching for her phone. She held it out of his way and started to run.

“No way am I letting you get away with this!” Adrien called after her. She turned to find he was running to catch up with her. Her smirk was down right evil as she turned a corner. Her decision was to see how far she could push this. After all, she knew the shelter 10 times better than he did. This could be extremely fun.

Her body dashed through the back area of the shelter, phone firm in her grip. All the while she tried to think of some way to throw him off. She turned the corner as quickly as she could, but he had expected it and followed now closer behind. A light bulb went off in her brain as she remembered the way to the storage area. She was devising a plan already.

Abrupt turns and twists were made as she found a way to distract him, leading him on this way of chasing. He was inches away from her, she could sense his hand reaching out to grab her. She turned again, causing more distance to appear between them then headed straight for the door in front of her. She reached out and grabbed the handle, zooming through the entryway and pulling the door behind her to make him stop dead in his tracks. He was quick to open it back up again and kept pursuing. Looking around briefly as she ran, she noticed the many boxes piled on top of each other. Another maniacal smirk crossed her features as she reached over to knock down a stack of them, causing his path to be blocked. This he was NOT expecting, his feet tripped by the cardboard, sending him to the floor. Marinette didn’t expect the extra weight she felt as he neared the ground.

He had fallen on top of her. She should’ve been mad. This was Adrien freaking Agreste, this isn’t what she would consider a dream come true. But yet, all she could do was laugh as he constantly reached for her phone. She snorted as she pulled it all the way back watching him fall on his face near her shoulder. She continued to move it, watching as his head followed and tried to grab it. She could tell he was waiting for just the right moment to pounce and grab the piece of tech from her hands. He picked the wrong time though.

She moved her arms up over her head as he moved in that direction, causing his face to lean into hers. Their foreheads were almost touching. She couldn’t breathe, words caught in her throat. She could tell he was struggling too. From the little he was doing, his breath did smell good, like mint. And she could very easily smell his cologne. Probably something from his father’s stupid company, but at this time she had to admit she loved it on him. His head slowly started to move closer to hers, and unknowingly hers did too. As his eyes began to close reality struck in, and she scrambled away from him.

What was she thinking? She couldn’t like him of all people, that could simply not happen. Besides, she told Alya she wasn’t interested in any relationship at the time. There was no way in _hell_ she was turning back on what she said all for an Agreste. She couldn’t. She couldn’t now, and she couldn’t ever again.

She looked up to see his flushed cheeks and tousled hair from the event that had just occurred. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what. The various ways to apologize scattered through her head until she was saved by Alya’s voice.

“I thought I heard someone in here!” The two employees turned to face their boss, “Clean up those boxes and hurry back to the main desk, somebody wants to adopt a cat.”

“Y-yeah! Be right out.” As Alya escaped back out the way she came, she heard Adrien clear his throat in front of her.

“Just ah, please don’t post that. Maybe even delete it if you have to…” She flipped a switch and was back into sass mode as she responded.

“Of course I’m going to delete it. I don’t want your snobby face on my phone.” They both stood up as she brought out her phone and opened up the app labeled ‘photos’. As they walked back into the front of the shelter her hand lingered over the delete button as she stared at the hysterical picture. A smile snuck it’s way onto her lips, remembering the way her heart briefly leaped in her chest at the feeling of Adrien’s warm breath. Her head shook as the smile was forced off her face. She tucked her phone back in her pocket.

No delete button pressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee
> 
> I’m sorry but I love this chapter :D There’s so many more rollercoasters I have planned and this is kinda the exposition to that. 
> 
> Get ready!!!


	4. Some Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette has suggestions for Adrien and they have time to get to know each other...just a lil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin love this chapter, I do. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

The two young adults continued their day in almost complete silence, worried that even the slightest remark could make their situation even more awkward.

It had been a few hours since the phone incident, but the tension was definitely still high. Adrien would attempt at saying something somewhat comforting, to lighten the mood, but Marinette had no desire to answer him. She could barely look him in the face when she went to hand him the keys.

“H-here.” She told him awkwardly, thrusting the item in his direction. Their fingers touched for a brief moment, and it set Marinette’s heart aflutter. That was too scary for her.

In an instant, she pulled her hand away making Adrien lose his grip on the keys. They went flying up in the air and the blonde tried his very best to catch them. He fumbled and flipped the keys about until they landed safely in his hands. He stood there for a second, palms cupped in front of him. The silence between them grew unbearable and he let out a high-pitched, nervous laugh.

“Hehe! Sorry about that!” He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the floor, before looking right back up at her. With those emerald eyes, those _damn_ emerald eyes.

She cleared her throat, “Yeah, whatever. All I need you to do is go into that first cage, right uh…” She pointed her index finger towards the one closest to them, “there!” He nodded his head, signaling he understood what she was saying.

“Okay, and what exactly am I doing?” Marinette hesitated a bit before responding, nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Making a new friend?” She answered uncertainly. He raised an eyebrow in intrigue, and she continued to explain what she meant, “Just, go in there and talk to him! You should get to know the cats here, it’s important that they trust you.” Now both eyebrows were raised, his eyes glowing with delight. Then, he burst out into giant fits of laughter.

“L-let me get this straight,” he spoke through chuckles of merriment, “You want ME to go and have a little convo with a KITTEN?!” His eyes were watering, and Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at the model.

“Yes, in fact I do.” She began to smirk as she knew exactly what would shut him up, “It’s that cat Plagg, you remember him don’t you?” His laughter stopped quite abruptly as he lifted his face to look at her’s. He gulped as worry spread across all his features.

“You mean the cat that tried to _kill me_?” He finally answered, and Marinette was surprised by the calmness in his voice. Though she couldn’t stop herself from taking her co worker's part, and laughing heartily.

“He didn’t try to kill you!” She countered, “He was scratching you pretty boy!” Her giggles carried on but the blonde next to her was no longer afraid, but shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape, a small smirk tugging at the corners. As her laughter died down her eyes formed a question in his direction. Before she could process what was happening, his mouth was in a full on smirk and he leaned in close to her.

“Do you really think I’m _purr_ -etty?” He hummed afterwards and waited patiently for her response. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath till she huffed at his face, not knowing any other way to respond. He backed away but his attempts did not cease.

“It’s a genuine question!” She began to walk away but he followed close behind, “You just said so!”

“No, I was trying to insult you.” A pained expression was slapped on to his face, and his hand dramatically draped over his heart.

“Oh, you wound me!” He exclaimed, throwing his head back. She turned to face him with an unamused look, “Of course I just hate being called pretty by a-” he paused his dramatics to wiggle his eyebrows up and down, “-beautiful girl.” A smile persisted on her mouth but she bit down on her lip before she could do so. Instead she changed the topic.

“We need to clean up so we can go out on break.” She began putting the cat food back in it’s rightful cabinet and the scoop was put in a specific drawer. He grabbed her shoulder.

“Oh come on. You can’t walk away from a question like that, leave me hanging!” She turned to face him and booped his nose.

“I just did.” Once the plastic bags were nicely placed on the chair near her, she grabbed the key from Adrien’s hands and nonchalantly spoke back to him, “Alrighty, break time.” Her arm was grabbed harshly and she was whipped around. A pair of bright green eyes met her blue, and she found it hard to look away. His voice cut in, soft and warm.

“Wanna get some coffee?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was to Adrien’s surprise that she had actually agreed. It was a harsh reply that came with huffs and exclaims of ‘only because I have nothing better to do!’ But he had the sense that he was growing on her. And in all honesty, she was growing on him too.

The initiative to grab her arm and ask her to go off somewhere was partially to help her get to know him. He thought her mind could actually be changed in a day. The other part of it was to just talk to her. He wanted to get to know her too, because he was infatuated by this woman.

He reached out to take the handle of the shop door, but another hand was faster and whipped it open before he could utter the words ‘after you’. She strutted in with her chin in the air, not even daring to look back at him.

He loved it.

His feet moved on their own to follow her steps into the line. She turned back to look at him with a sly grin.

“You know it would’ve been nice if you could’ve held the door for me or something.” What? Had he heard her right? He gave her a confused glance before she turned back around, ready to give the cashier her order. All he really heard was ‘light ice’ and ‘no whip’. The other words strewn in there were unidentifiable for Adrien, but the man working there seemed to understand perfectly fine. He turned to the blonde expectantly.

“I’ll just get an iced coffee.” He replied, seeing the workers face lift at the lack of requests in his order.

He rang them up and presented them with their beverages and final amount. Adrien began to fumble with his wallet to pull out the desired dollars. Before the bills could hit the counter, another stack of green was planted before the man. He gladly took the money and stashed it into his register. Marinette looked up at him with that same grin as before.

“It wouldn’t have hurt for you to pay for that either.” Okay, he felt super dense. Was there something he was missing? Oh well, he could always leave a tip inste-

_Cling!_

The coins bounced around in the tip jar as Marinette’s hand wavered above it. She looked up at him, eyes filled with confidence.

“Or you could’ve left a tip.” Suddenly everything in his mind clicked.

So that’s how you want to play it Bluebelle? Okay, that’s how we’ll play it.

She started to reach for their drinks but he cut in and grabbed them before her. He waltzed over to a table for two and looked back at her with a smirk.

“You know,” he started innocently, “you could’ve taken our drinks for us.” His eyes met hers and he sensed a challenge brewing. The cups were set down on the table and she settled into the seat across from him. She took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

“You know, it would’ve been so intelligent of you if the drink you ordered had a little more flare to it.” She dragged the coffee back to her lips and slurped, loud. It was just another way of saying, “Your move.”

He then copied her actions, sipping from his iced beverage and thinking some before countering.

“You know, it would’ve been so sweet of you to have bit your tongue the moment you met me.” He took one long slurp, even longer than hers, and waited for what she had to say. He was caught off guard when she steered away from their banter.

“Yeah… I guess I should apologize for that.” A warm smile spread over her lips as she traced the rim of her cup with her finger. He smiled back at her, taking in the fact of her caring response. Adrien wanted to take the conversation further, but he didn’t know where was too far.

“I have to be completely truthful here,” he began with, “I probably shouldn’t be in public with you like this.” Her smile fell and a frown replaced it.

“Because a pure royal like you can’t possibly be seen with an ugly peasant like me?” She took another drink of her coffee, looking him in the eyes the whole time. He answered her instantly.

“No, no! Of course not! It’s just that…” he debated the best way to explain this to her in his head, “...I already have a girlfriend.” Her head cocked to the side.

“I don’t think you have to worry about me messing that up.” She said, a light chuckle escaping her throat. He knew that but, it would be so much better than being with Chloe.

“It’s not that. If anything, I’d want to get out of this relationship.” She shrugged her shoulders and stared at him.

“Then break up with her.”

“Oh if only it was that easy.” He ran his hands through his hair thinking about all the people who would be running after him in that scenario.

“It’s not?” Her voice was loud in his ears, erasing all his other daydreams from his mind.

“It isn’t.” He sighed heavily as he looked out the window they sat near. She gave him a look of understanding, which really didn’t help. How in the world could she possibly feel his pain?

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She ended with. He smiled in her direction.

“It’s okay I guess.” Bright lights flashed over her face as she pulled out her phone.

“Break times’ up, let’s head back.” He groaned.

“Already?” She giggled and just nodded her head. They both disposed of their drinks and made their way to the front of the building. His coworker went to open the door and smiled back at him.

“You know, you could’ve-“

“Held the door for you or something?” Adrien finished, flashing her a wide smile as he pushed open the door for her. His body towered over hers, and he closed the entrance after she was outside the building. They were now staring at each other, like they had been in the storage room.

“You know, you could’ve refrained from so much cologne this morning.” She attempted to sound snarky, but he could tell her voice was breathy. His mouth opened on impulse.

“You know, you could just kiss me right now.” 


	5. Friends, Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloé sees Marinette for the first time since high school and they decide to “catch up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just sayin, this is a short chapter. And I apologize for that. It’s mostly because it’s a set up for a really long chapter after. So it’ll be worth it! 
> 
> Hope you all still enjoy it <3

Marinette didn’t know what made her think it was okay. She had no idea what caused her head to slowly lean in and her eyes to flutter shut. This was Adrien, she tried to remind herself, you don’t like him!

Yet still, her thoughts were wiped away as she became so close his breath landed softly on her lips. She wanted to kiss him, but why? The moment was soon ruined by a shrill voice.

“Adrikins?!” Their heads both snapped to face the person addressing the model. A growl formed in Marinette’s throat and a grimace made its way onto her lips.

There stood Chloé Bourgeois, her biggest enemy since high school. The woman’s hair was still pulled back in its signature ponytail, like back in Collége, but it was now longer and brushed her butt. The makeup on her face was like the foundation to a house, extremely thick and beaten into her face. Her designer clothing was quite revealing, showing off every one of her “assets”. She finally spoke back at her.

“Chloé.” The diva’s attention focused on her, realization dawning in her eyes.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She answered sourly. The man beside said girl shook his head fervently.

“Wait, you two know each other?” The rivals glared over to meet gazes before opening their mouths to speak. They couldn’t get out a word.

“This is so great!” Adrien answered cheerfully, not taking any notice to the tension between them, “We should get together sometime, all of us.” He gave them both the brightest smile in the world, one that any sensible girl would say yes at.

“You mean like, a double date?” Chloé questioned, obviously still shaken but livening up by the idea. Marinette examined her idea for a few minutes, thinking it wasn’t too bad for it coming out of Ms Bourgeois’ mouth. Then, realization hit her in the head like a brick. She looked over at Adrien.

“Which one of us would be _your_ date?” A thought in the back of her mind told her to be hopeful, maybe he’ll end up saying her. But she then realized how absurd that would be and how uncomfortable she’d feel the entire night. He already had a girlfriend for God’s sake! An answer was given for the model as Chloé’s blabbering self popped in.

“Oh, you don’t know? Me and Adrien here, kinda a thing. Going strong for about 2 months now right baby?” The look on her face was taunting, like she was flaunting him in front of her to make herself seem more high and mighty by the extremely successful boyfriend she has. The model answered with a sigh.

“Yeah, going strong…” Chloé clung to his shoulder and planted a quick kiss to the side of his face. Marinette noticed him pull away slightly.

“Sorry if this ruins any plans of yours,” the brat batted her eyelashes, “I just wanted to make it clear,” her sweet expression vanished as she furrowed her brows at Marinette and scrunched her teeth together, “ _he’s mine_.”

Marinette had no reason to feel mad at that. She had known him for a few hours and spoke only a couple hundred words with him. This was NOT crush status by any means. She had no reason to feel mad, but she did.

A conclusion had to come, she knew it was going to be her to fix the problems again. Like when she was the class representative and made all rational decisions back when they were teens. Her decision was made; she would brush everything off and make sure Adrien still thought her and her enemy were close.

“Cool. So, hanging out?” Chloé looked confused at first, but focused when her boyfriend began talking.

“Yeah, a double date then?” He laughed nervously, and Marinette could see the pain in his eyes. She now realized why he was so worried about his relationship when discussing it earlier. She took pity on him.

“Well, I don’t really have a date in mind for myself. And I’d really just like to catch up with my old,” She had to cough out the word, “friend.” Gagging sounded in front of her and she could only guess it was Chloé. Relief spread over Adrien’s face.

“Okay then, just a hang out!” He clapped his hands and began to think of a plan, his nose scrunching up cutely and his emerald eyes facing the sun. He looked back at the both of them, “Tomorrow. I’m free tomorrow from 3 to 6 in the afternoon.”

“3 to 6?!?” The mayor’s daughter boomed back, “You can’t expect me to spend that much time with _HER_!” She pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards Marinette. The bluenette just shrugged.

“She’s just complaining cause she’s used to more.” Adrien pulled out his phone and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“I guess I could squeeze it back to 6:30. How’s that Chlo?” The diva’s face turned red and Marinette swore she saw smoke coming out the sides.

“WHAT?!?!” Marinette reached over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Shh...it’ll just have to do.” A glare that was meant to strike fear in her heart was shot to the young designer, but all she felt like doing was laughing at the sight before her. She barely suppressed the giggle she was so desperately trying to keep in. Adrien looked at her.

“Okay, tomorrow?” Marinette nodded her head almost immediately.

“Tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, you’re already down here!
> 
> (Told ya it was short)
> 
> Hope you guys can hold out till the next one, it goes through the entire 3 1/2 hours of their hang out. Soooo much longer. :D


	6. An Affogato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien loves his afternoon and Chloé is a pissed little princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just say it was NOT my intention to post a day late. 
> 
> I had thought I posted this last night but logged back in to find it, guess what, NOT UPDATED. 
> 
> But it’s here now!! Yay! And in reposting this I found that the chapter was a bit too long, so I cut it. Heehee. 
> 
> (Please don’t be mad at me about all this...)

Tomorrow came all too quickly for Adrien. He didn’t know if he was actually prepared for the day ahead of him. He and Marinette had no work today, but his modeling schedule refused to give him freedom.

The loud ringing his phone emitted caused the blonde to groan into his pillow. He slowly looked up and grabbed the device, checking the caller ID. It was Nino, probably calling to tell him to get his model butt out of bed. Even if he did have 20 minutes of precious sleep left. His finger swiped the screen to answer, holding it to his ear with little to no strength in his arms. He didn’t bother sitting up.

“Hey Nino.” He greeted groggily, “What’s up?”

“ _What’s up?!_ ” His manager replied incredulously, “What’s up is you need to get your little model butt out of bed!”

As expected.

Adrien was about to answer with his usual, ‘I get it, getting up right now, see you soon’, but he was cut off abruptly by Nino’s voice.

“The shoot was scheduled for 4:30 this morning! Didn’t I tell you? We had to make adjustments last minute, you’re _missing your shoot_.” The blonde’s eyes went wide as saucers. “And your dad’s ‘bout to _kill me_.” He whipped the covers off his body quicker than the Flash.

“Shit!” He yelled into the phone, as he hung up and threw the device down on his sheets. Jumping off the mattress, he twisted his ankle, and began to wobble to his dresser as fast as he could.

He threw on the first pair of jeans he saw, which happened to have a nice hole near his knee. It didn’t matter much, he was about to change into something extremely fashionable anyways. He then hopped over to his closet where he found a simple green hoodie and threw it on over his night T.

Finishing by slipping on some sneakers, he rushed out of his apartment door, sending a quick text to Nino saying he was on his way.

He hopped into his messy car, which he knew was time to clean, and hit the gas pedal. His vehicle swerved around the parking lot till he could safely, though quickly, head for his father’s company.

Upon arriving he was pushed into his clothes and progressed hastily to hair and makeup. Other than that, the shoot went on very slowly. It was just like any other he had participated in. Routine. And when the female model he was working with began testing out poses far too sensual for him, Adrien suddenly was hopeful that it would cause the photographer to end it all. To the young man’s dismay, the photographer loved it, and urged her to continue. Which only made her turn more sensual. It hurt for Adrien to mimic her lustful gazes. Physically and mentally.

That’s why when he stepped out of his car into the clear afternoon sky, feeling the breeze as he waltzed to his apartment, the brightest smile etched into the blonde's lips. Giddiness jumped around in his heart as he marched up the steps, thinking about his plans for the afternoon.

The past night Adrien had taken both of their numbers and created a group chat. It was in place for them to set up buildings to go to and events near their area for the 3 ½ hours they’d be together. It turned out to be a place where they could all laugh and make stupid comments about one another. He found reading Chloé and Marinette’s texts were the most entertaining. They bantered a lot, but the way they could turn it around so quickly made them sound like an old married couple. A second surge of joy flitted through his body at the simple thought.

Now having time to put together a proper outfit, he thoughtfully searched through his shirts. He put on a short sleeved one, that was black with green speckles all over. He then grabbed his Agreste brand joggers along with the same sneakers from this morning. Glancing at himself through the mirror, he combed out his mangled hair. Checking his watch he saw it was time to go, and he lightly bounced down to the lot, whistling happily.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was opening the coffee shop door when her phone buzzed in her bag. Another annoying text from Chloé. They had been going off at each other for the past hour. Wait, no, that wasn’t quite right. It was more like Chloé going off and Marinette trying to assertively calm her down. She rolled her eyes before checking the message.

**I’m on my way Ms Dupain-Cheng, so you better have a real good reason for believing we were EVER friends when I walk through that door!**

She sighed at the extremity of her enemy and tapped the ‘reply’ box.

**What do you mean Chlo? Are you actually going to break up our friendship over a boy?? I thought our bond was stronger than that! :(**

Marinette giggled at her snotty answer, but was caught off guard when a warm voice cut into her ears.

“Something funny?” There stood Adrien Agreste, the person who should have been her enemy as well. His green eyes looked up at her through his bangs and her heart almost melted. But she remembered her place and put on a stern glare.

“Just your lack of stunning facial features.” She retorted. But he scratched the back of his neck adorably and spoke back.

“And you’re saying this to a model?” Her cheeks pinked a bit and she shook her head furiously.

“That doesn’t mean a thing.” He looked like he was about to say something extremely flirty back, but Chloé opening the door behind them saved the bluenette. The brat looked Marinette’s attire up and down and huffed.

“Alright, I don’t want to be seen with her for too long. Let’s get this going.” Sensing Adrien most likely being confused, she jumped in almost immediately.

“She says that whenever I look better than her.” She explained to the boy beside her.

“No! That blouse has to be the most hideous thing in the universe.” Marinette just smiled.

“And giving me fashion advice today Chlo?” She looked over at Adrien with a toothy grin. “See? She cares!” The ponytailed diva just grumbled and took a seat at a nearby table. Adrien’s hearty laugh is what gave Marinette encouragement, as she marched over to to sit with her mumbling “friend”.

The waitress took no time making her way to their table. Adrien was the first to order, asking for a simple option from the menu. When the woman’s eyes landed on Marinette, a devilish plan formed inside her mind.

“I’ll have a caffé mocha with a small crepe on the side.” As she wrote down everything on her notebook, Chloé’s mouth began to open. But Marinette cut her off. “And she’ll have an Affogato.” Chloé’s head shot up, a look of hatred on her face. “I know you so well.” A smug smile tugged at her lips, but she refused to make her warm grin turn devilish just yet.

An Affogato was perfect for Chloé. It had everything she couldn’t have in it. Chocolate and caramel and multiple other tasty treats were smothered on top, and that girl just _hated_ eating sweets. She was afraid her form would mess up if she ate even one Snickers bar. To make matters even more laughable, the drink contained liquor. Something of which Chloé could not hold. Adrien looked at his girlfriend, surprised.

“You like those? What about your diet?” Marinette snorted behind her fist.

“Gee thanks for spewing that to the whole damn world!”

“Hear that Adrien?” Marinette made a face like she was tearing up, “I’m her whole damn world!” Chloé just slumped in her seat and mumbled to herself.

“This is ridiculous...utterly ridiculous…”

Marinette giggled to herself just as the drinks were being handed out. She and Adrien immediately began to sip their beverages, but Chloé stared at hers’ in disgust.

“Go on Chlo, don’t be shy.” Marinette urged. She then felt a vibration in her lap. Looking down, she noticed it was a text from Chloé.

**I have never hated you more than I do right now.**

She just simply beamed at the message, before Adrien nudged her shoulder.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Marinette had the perfect answer up her sleeve, waiting only a moment before turning to face him.

“Chloé just texted me and said ‘she’s never loved me more than she does now’.” She could feel the foundation- covered monster’s eyes burning into her, “She gets so embarrassed saying it in public.” Adrien looked back at his girlfriend with a sympathetic stare.

“Aaw, Chlo!” She literally growled at his comforting tone. Marinette could tell this would be an interesting afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chlonette anybody?


	7. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien doesn’t know how to give love advice.

After watching Chloé somewhat reluctantly finish her Affogato, Adrien led the group to the next destination on what he cheesily called; Three Friend’s Day of Fun!

Being in charge of different projects and meetings for his father’s company, Adrien was a natural at planning. He knew it got on Chloé’s nerves, but that honestly pushed him to do it more. Thus the reason why he was in charge of the various locations the trio would be traveling to.

As they strutted through the streets of Paris, Marinette became very quiet. The blabbering of his girlfriend filled his ears, but his mind was focused on the silent young lady on the other side of him. Not in a ‘I can’t take my mind off of you because I love you’ kind of thing, he just wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself.

“Hey, Marinette?” He slowed to catch up with her, cutting off Chloé in the midst of it, “Is everything okay?” The slight frown she held on her face immediately perked up from her phone, and flashed him a bright smile.

“I’m fine! Lost in thought.” She began to look back down at her phone absentmindedly. Adrien glanced down at it, making sure not to peer at anything on the screen.

“Does it have something to do with,” he pointed at the device, “that?” She looked up at him quickly before glancing over his shoulder. She frowned, gestured in that direction with her head, and stared back at her phone.

Adrien slowly turned to find Chloé waiting impatiently next to him. He waved his hand toward the department store near them.

“Hey look, Chlo! Le Bon Marché is having a huge sale today.” The blonde lady screamed as she turned on her heel and rushed inside the building, almost falling over in her designer stilettos. Adrien chuckled a bit before looking back over to Marinette expectantly. It took a few long seconds, but she actually met his eyes and sighed heavily.

“I have no idea why I’m bringing this up to _you_ -“

“-Ouch-”

“-But here it goes.” She tapped some keys on her Samsung and showed him the screen. It was in messages, and the name at the top read, **Luka**. She pulled it back as she began to explain, “My ex. He’s saying he wants to get back together.” He stood there frozen.

Adrien had NO experience when it came to relationships. Yes he had Chloé and they were official in the press’ eyes, but the two had a very unofficial way of becoming a thing. She asked him to go to her father’s ball, then forced them together while in front of the press, and said ‘we should becoming a thing, to make sure we don’t leave the people waiting’. He had no idea what to do, so naturally he agreed. There was a healthy dose of regret sprinkled into his life after that.

Main point is, you don’t ask Adrien Agreste for love advice. Or any Agreste for that matter. Though, Marinette was staring at him hopelessly, waiting for a sliver of reassurance.

“Wha-well then by all means! If you’ve been out with him once it can only get better the second time!” What the model was hoping to see was the girl’s face light up, tears of joy bubbling in her eyes as she hugs him tightly in thankfulness. What he really saw was her face droop, and her eyes roll.

“You don’t get it do you?” He decided to answer truthfully.

“Honestly, no. No I don’t.” She blinked a few times before her hands rested on her hips and her eyebrow arched.

“He left me,” She said flatly.

“Oh...”

“For another girl,” His pupils widened.

“Oh.”

“Whom he was with before we broke up.” He gulped.

“Oh!” He let out his next words with caution, “so you mean he, cheated?” Marinette nodded her head.

“Then left me.”

“Oh.” His mind searched for a new solution for his friend. Were they friends? He liked to think they were.

“Well then, tell him no! Say you’re perfectly fine without him and you aren’t going to take his crap!” Adrien, in an attempt of connecting somehow, snapped his fingers three times in a zig-zag motion. She gave him the look you give your cat when they jump on your computer keys. Basically, totally done. But suddenly, her face turned a bit red as she shyly looked up at the bright sky.

“But...he’s cute. And I think I still like him…” Adrien’s brain was all jumbled up. Back to plan A? Is there such thing as a plan C for this?

“Ah, th-then ask him to go out with you!” She stomped her foot at him in protest.

“But I already told my friend I’m not interested in a relationship right now!” This was extremely confusing. Why was this so hard for her to decide on? It was never like this for boys. At least, that he could remember from his millions of girls following him through subways and shops. Marinette’s pouting face slowly became lighter, as she spaced out in the area above his blonde locks.

“Maybe I will give him a second chance.” She sighed, “thanks Adrien.” He blinked at the bubbly girl in front of him.

“You’re welcome?” As if on cue, Chloé came marching out the door of Le Bon Marché. Her face was red with rage.

“That was like the smallest sale ever! It was all the cheap clothes. You know, like Marinette wears.” They smiled at each other for what Adrien found to be too long, a small amount of tension building. He broke it all off with a steady voice.

“Alright! Let’s keep moving!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer officially starts for me tomorrow!! This means more time to update!
> 
> Also I will advise you all that the coming chapters are going to be fairly long.


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update :)

So, I know I said I wouldn’t take a break. But in all honesty, I think I need one. I’m getting super stressed because of all that’s coming up. I don’t think I realized how busy this summer was going to be for me. 

Just wait, the next time I post a chapter will be your indication that I’m back on my schedule. That goes for Unforgettable as well. I’m sorry, and I hope you guys aren’t too disappointed in me...

I just don’t want to be too stressed so I can post a chapter that I’m proud of and you all can thoroughly enjoy!


End file.
